The present invention relates to a paper supplying device for a perfecting printing machine.
In general, the paper supplying mechanism in a perfecting printing machine is composed of a feed mechanism and a paper insertion portion. A cam lever is actuated in conjunction with the operation of inserting a cylinder by means of a cam fixedly provided at one side of a first rubber cylinder in the conventional paper inserting portion, so that a stop finger is lowered to release the regulation of the paper, and at the same time, an upper roll is lowered to come into contact with a lower roll which is rotatably driven, so that the paper is sent between the first rubber cylinder and a second rubber cylinder, which also operates as an impression cylinder, or a gripper at a chain delivery portion fitted into the opening part thereof grips the paper directly so as to transfer the same in relation to the rotation of the first rubber cylinder, thereby effecting perfecting printing of the paper.
However, since the paper inserting portion releases the forced feeding of the paper after the paper has been sent between the two cylinders as mentioned above (the same is also true in the case where a gripper grips the paper) in the conventional device, the paper flaps, for example, upwards and downwards in the vicinity of the portion in front of the printing location at the time when the paper is sent between the first rubber cylinder and the second rubber cylinder, so that the flow thereof becomes unstable. As a consequence, there is a drawback in that the portion which is at the position in front of the printing location comes into contact with both the rubber cylinders so as to bring about a doubling phenomenon such that the printed image becomes doubled.